piritpalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Guide
Welcome to the Pirit Pals Guide of Episodes. This list has every Pirit Pals episode ever made! So look through it and find your favorite episode! 11:48 Pirit Puppette Pals: Cooking Show by camdenmcdonald 63 views 22:08 Pirit Puppette Pals Episode 2: A Miracle by PiritPuppettePals 31 views 32:36 Pirit Puppette Pals Episode 3: Stick by PiritPuppettePals 19 views 41:44 Pirit Puppette Pals Episode 4: Hat Soup by PiritPuppettePals 21 views 52:47 Pirit Puppette Pals Episode 5: Itch by PiritPuppettePals 28 views 61:50 Pirit Puppette Pals Season Finale: Dinosaur by PiritPuppettePals 11 views 72:48 Pirit Puppette Pals: Ebay by PiritPuppettePals 18 views 81:49 Pirit World Tour by PiritPuppettePals 18 views 91:36 Pirit Puppette Pals: Tired by PiritPuppettePals 16 views 100:58 Pirit Puppette Pal: Phone by PiritPuppettePals 28 views 110:58 Pirit Puppette Pals: Sickness by PiritPuppettePals 22 views 122:21 Pirits' Haloween? by PiritPuppettePals 23 views 132:35 Pirits S3: Yes! by PiritPuppettePals 27 views 143:09 Pirits S3: Yoda by PiritPuppettePals 41 views 152:13 Pirits S3: Kensa by PiritPuppettePals 18 views 165:10 Pirits S3: Princess Revealed by PiritPuppettePals 22 views 173:41 Pirits S3: Fat and Lazy by PiritPuppettePals 28 views 184:39 Pirits S3: We're Goin' To Th' Zuzuzu by PiritPuppettePals 34 views 192:47 Pirits S3: Tuesday by PiritPuppettePals 16 views 203:24 Pirits S3: Wacky Wednesday! by PiritPuppettePals 14 views 214:50 Pirits S3: We're Pilgrims! by PiritPuppettePals 18 views 223:05 Pirits S3: Black Friday Books by PiritPuppettePals 35 views 2311:47 Pirits S3: The Musical by PiritPuppettePals 40 views 243:13 Pirits S3: Cartoon Library by PiritPuppettePals 21 views 257:30 Pirits S3: Only One Can Live by PiritPuppettePals 30 views 262:29 Pirits S3: Sealy The Cook by PiritPuppettePals 28 views 272:53 Pirits S3: 23rd by PiritPuppettePals 16 views 283:16 Pirits On Christmas Eve by PiritPuppettePals 24 views 294:45 Merry Pirit Christmas by PiritPuppettePals 16 views 300:55 We Wish You A Merry Puppette by PiritPuppettePals 19 views 313:36 New Years Eve Countdown by PiritPuppettePals 15 views 325:17 Pirits S3: Time Travel by PiritPuppettePals 44 views 332:26 Pirits S3: Bernard? by PiritPuppettePals 27 views 346:51 Pirits S3: Th' Pirit Channel! by PiritPuppettePals 30 views 355:47 Pirits S3: The Pirit of The Opera by PiritPuppettePals 39 views 364:54 Pirits S3: Secrets by PiritPuppettePals 20 views 372:42 Pirit Pals: New Guys by PiritPuppettePals 17 views 383:46 Pirit Pals: College Letter by PiritPuppettePals 19 views 392:30 Pirit Pals: Olden Days by PiritPuppettePals 14 views 404:40 Pirit Pals: Giant Caterpillar In The Stage by PiritPuppettePals 18 views 412:01 Pirit Pals: The Cherry Blossom Festival by PiritPuppettePals 29 views 4214:02 The First Annual Puppy Awards by PiritPuppettePals 20 views 433:57 Pirit Pals: The Pirits Take Manhattan Part 1 by PiritPuppettePals 17 views 445:16 Pirit Pals: The Pirits Take Manhattan Part 2 by PiritPuppettePals 16 views 455:32 Pirit Pals: The Pirits Take Manhattan Part 3 by PiritPuppettePals 10 views 461:45 Pirit Pals: Happy Easter! by PiritPuppettePals 15 views 479:34 Pirit Pals: The Life Changing Wish by PiritPuppettePals 14 views 484:32 Pirit Pals: Blue-Bee by PiritPuppettePals 10 views 494:08 Pirit Pals: Valentine Day by PiritPuppettePals 5 views 503:48 Pirit Pals: Jerry Barkcia by PiritPuppettePals 11 views 514:36 Pirit Pals: Mrs. Dumpelwumpall's Sad Day by PiritPuppettePals 10 views 523:45 Pirit Pals: Favorite Thing by PiritPuppettePals 5 views 534:54 Pirit Pals: Computeers by PiritPuppettePals 8 views 542:47 Pirit Pals: Feet by PiritPuppettePals 10 views 554:55 Pirit Pals: Jump Club by PiritPuppettePals 3 views 561:40 Pirit Pals: Silent Day by PiritPuppettePals 7 views 573:58 Pirit Pals: Fit by PiritPuppettePals 12 views 584:31 Pirit Pals: Th' Pirit Puppette Pals Go Camping by PiritPuppettePals 6 views 597:00 Pirit Pals: The Dumpelwumpall House by PiritPuppettePals 8 views 606:05 Pirit Pals: A Very Disappointing Father's Day by PiritPuppettePals 2 views 612:35 Pirit Pals: June 25 by PiritPuppettePals 4 views 623:36 Pirit Pals: 2nd of July Death by PiritPuppettePals 6 views 633:19 Pirit Pals: Hollywood Premiere by PiritPuppettePals 11 views 643:35 Pirit Pals:Hugh Manatee, Pirit Puppette Pals, and More Super Long Title by PiritPuppettePals 6 views 652:24 Pirit Pals: Mission: Impuppettable-Part 1 by PiritPuppettePals 6 views 660:52 Pirit Pals: Mission: Impuppettable-Part 2 by PiritPuppettePals 6 views 671:31 Pirit Pals: Mission: Impuppettable-Part 3 by PiritPuppettePals 4 views Pirit Pals: Mission: Impuppettable-Part 4 by PiritPuppettePals 5 views 706:17 Pirit Pals: PIRANIC by PiritPuppettePals 2 views 712:58 Pirit Pals: Pirit Day Episode by PiritPuppettePals 2 views 722:46 Pirit Pals: Pirits of Fire by PiritPuppettePals 2 views